Undertale: Over ground One-Shots
by terrietont
Summary: Summary: after Frisk and the others regained to the surface, being adopted by Toriel and accompanied by Sans and Papyrus every now and then. Even Alphys and Undyne would come over, and occasionally Asgore too, although he kept his distance from Toriel, in case he were to get beaten down again.


Undertale: One-shots

Summary: after Frisk and the others regained to the surface, being adopted by Toriel and accompanied by Sans and Papyrus every now and then. Even Alphys and Undyne would come over, and occasionally Asgore too, although he kept his distance from Toriel, in case he were to get beaten down again.

Chapter 1: Toriel's sickness

Frisk had been very happy. Their "mother" was doing an amazing job at not only teaching, but also being a great mother to them.

However frisk started to worry. Toriel was doing so much for them, and so much of her job too: she needed a break. But everytime Frisk would ask her about it, she'd brush it off saying "Oh do not worry child, I am perfectly fine"

She seemed like she was holding up well... But then it went all bad.

Frisk had just returned from school with monster kid friend. It seemed their mother was acting aloof today.

During class she would occasionally forget the questions she was asking.

"So Frisk tell me what... Umm... Uhh... Oh right! Tell me what three times four is"

Frisk began to worry about goat mom.

Coming home Frisk noticed Toriel wasn't on her couch. Frisk walked into the kitchen, they gasped when Toriel had been making tea for the both of them, but her eyes had dark rings surrounding them, and her posture was... Weak.

Toriel having noticed Frisk there immediately put on a smile. "oh hi Frisk how are you my child?"

Frisk looked at her worryingly. Toriel looked back uncertain. "Frisk are you okay?" she asked.

Frisk held her tightly. Toriel hugged back, Frisk looked to her eyes.

Toriel pointed at her eyes. "What's wrong young one?" she looked into the kitchen mirror and gasped. She noticed dark rings under her eyelids and they also looked a bit bloodshot.

"Oh my, hmmm... Perhaps..." She thought for a moment. She shook her head dismissively. "No..."

Toriel turned to Frisk smiling warmly. "You should worry not about me"

Frisk smiled, and nodded. Toriel smiled and continued making the tea.

Frisk however did worry, he carefully hid behind another conveniently-shaped lamp, observing Toriel more.

She had to stay determined. She had to be strong for them...

Her legs started shaking. She lost concentration of making the tea. She started drifting off... Slowly her eyelids began drooping. She wanted to stay awake to stay there. But she couldn't fight it any longer... She had to rest.

Toriel felt her furry forehead come in contact with a wet sponge. She woke adjusting her eyes to the room. "F-Frisk?" she asked wearily. Frisk had been there, Papyrus and Sans were there too.

"Wow that must've hurt. You fell down on the floor, and so y'know Frisk helped you up and then Papyrus and I took you to your room.

Papyrus beamed proudly. "Well of course! I. The great Papyrus have rescued you Asgore clone!",

Toriel looked around, she felt awful, but she... She had to finish making the tea and finish checking the children's homework.

Attempting to get up, Papyrus managed to put her back on the bed without much force. Toriel groaned. "Would you please just let me up?" she asked politely. Papyrus shook his skull. "No can do your greatness, Frisk told us about your little fall. Dr Alphys is coming over to check if anything is wrong.

Toriel sweat for a moment, before meekly smiling. "Oh come on now, there is nothing to worry about"

As much as Papyrus wanted to help her up, orders were orders. After all he couldn't betray his best friend in the whole world!

Toriel sighed in thought. Surely she could do something to get back to her job... "Hey Papyrus"

The tall proud skeleton turned around with an eye-socket raised. "Do you like pie?" Toriel asked with a hopeful smile.

Papyrus shook his head. "The only food I would admire to taste is spagetti!" He said proudly.

Toriel frowned in defeat. Maybe if... Maybe is Sans were in the room, she could tell him a joke so funny he wouldn't be able to stop her from getting up.

Soon Papyrus was keeping her "entertained" while Frisk was off talking to Dr Alphys in Hotland.

Toriel was in hell right now. She knew how nice Papyrus was and how he would never hurt a soul.. But right now his constant rambling of his "Greatness" was slowly killing her.

She had to get out.. She NEEDED to get out. Then smiling she had a plan.

"Umm Papyrus?" Papyrus stopped rambling. "Yes your majestic-ness?"

"I have to use the ladies room, okay so can you let me go?"

Papyrus blinked and regained his posture. "Yes yes of course, when you've got to go, you've got to go.."

And with that He dismissed her as she snuck towards the living room ready to finally check the children's homework.

"Tori...Tori...Tori..." Toriel jumped in surprise.

Sans was in her chair shaking his head joke disapprovingly.

"You better go back to bed..." He said plastering a grin.

Toriel smiled nervously. "Look Sans I appreciate what you're trying to do here... But I must get back to my work."

Sans clicked his "tongue"?

"Toriel you know Frisk is gonna be kinda annoyed with ya" Sans explained.

Toriel sighed. "I realize they wouldn't appreciate it, but work must be done!" she said determined.

Sans rolled his eye sockets. "come on Tori are you afraid of what Frisk might think if they see you vulnerable?"

Toriel huffed. "No! That is not the case I'd just rather get all the work done before I..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence. "I... Aaacchooo!" She sneezed, blowing white fur all over Sans.

She sniffed wiping her nose tiredly. Sans gently brushed off the fur. He looked at Toriel. "Come on... You're gettin' a cold... You've been working yourself too much: might I say to the BONE!" She tiredly cackled at San's pun.

Sans attempted to lead her off to bed, But being as stubborn as she was; Toriel refused.

Sans was too lazy to keep forcing her to get to bed, so he gave up and began lying on the chair.  
Toriel managed to steady herself enough to seem healthy.

"A-Achooo!" She sneezed again noticing the room began to wobble. She held her head in confusion. What was happening to her?

She sniffed wiping her nose and heading towards her bedroom. She stopped for a moment. "No I cannot let this cold best me!" she said with determination.

She proudly walked out of her new home on the surface. The outside was beaming with sunlight. But to her right now... The air seemed to clog her sinuses. The vision of everything seemed to make her dizzy and the atmosphere made her feet feel light...

She shook her head feeling her ears whip against her cheeks. She began wobbling without realizing.

She closed her eyes for a moment... She felt nauseas from all the dizziness she was getting from the heat and from the air.

Toriel looked into the distance: before her eyelids finally closed.

Frisk glared at her. Toriel was met with a very cross child. "Oh hello my child!" she said smiling to lighten the mood.

Toriel smiled warmly. "My child, I know you are worried about me, but do not be. There is no need to be concerned I am fine, there's nothing to worry abo...aa...aaaa... ACHOO!" she sneezed again wiping her nose she sniffed.

Frisk put their little hand up to Toriel. "Momma you are getting a cold."

Toriel brushed it off again.

"It is only a little hay fever, you must worry not about me, just go and play with your friends, and have some fun.l"

Frisk looked worriedly at her. Then turned and ran to go play outside.

Toriel frowned after Frisk left sitting herself down on her chair. She held her head in exhaustion.

Soon she began drifting off.

"Tori... Tori? Are you alright?" A voice echoed from... Well she wasn't sure where it was, it sounded relaxed and slightly deep, it had a very gruff sound to it.

Finally opening her eyes, Toriel woke up.

A sour look plastered on her face. Disgusted she scowled at the large figure.

Asgore looked worried towards her.

Toriel pushed his paws away in anger. "Do not touch me Dreamurr!"

She glared at him but soon lowered her glare as a tall scaled lady came into view as well as a yellow lizard looking lady.

Undyne and Alphys went close to the motherly monster..

"Hey t-Toriel... F-Frisk t-told me a-about your-your umm. c-condition..."

Alphys said quietly. Toriel's eyes went wide. This is what she hoped wouldn't happen. She didn't want the child to worry about her... Oh this was not good.

Undyne clicked her tongue. "Geez you look almost as pale as Napstablook" She commented.

Frisk came into the room, with Monster kid. While the little monster was staring in admiration at Undyne, Frisk was looking at Toriel in worry.

"Mommy you need to rest... Can you do that for me?"

Frisk said quietly.

Soon everyone came into the room.

Toriel looked to her side frowning. She then looked at Frisk smiling weakly. "Yes my child, I will rest if that is what you want."

Frisk smiled happily.

Sans winked at Toriel. "Get well soon Tori."

Papyrus followed. "Yes get some rest your majesty!"

Undyne left next: "Yeah you better get some shut eye."

"Sleep well" Asgore exited the room.

Soon Toriel was alone, and she could finally get some rest. She smiled laying her head on the pillow before drifting off into slumber. 


End file.
